meerkatskalaharifandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkeye Whiskers
Birth/First seen group:Whiskers Last group:Baobab Birth/First seen:September 6,2004 Death/Last seen:April 1,2010 KMP code:VWF072 History Hawkeye was born on September 6,2004. Her mother was Flower and she was born with one litter mate sister Cruise and two brothers Logan and Mitch. Hawkeye's father was Zaphod the present dominant male of Whiskers group by the time Hawkeye was orn. Her mother Flower was the dominant female and Hawkeye,her sister and two brothers were Flower's sixth litter. Within the same mont Flower gave birth to Hawkeye,Mitch,Cruise and Logan, Mozart also gave birth to four pups and Badiel gave birth to three pups. There were three litters at Whiskers burrow and by the time Hawkeye and her litter mates were old enough to head of foraging with the group, they had to remain at the burrow until the other two litters were old enough. Hawkeye and her siblings survived to adulthood. She spent most of her life in the Whiskers group. Her mother Flower was killed by a snake in 2007 around January 25 and the battle for new dominant female started, both Hawkeye and her litter mate Cruise lost. Hawkeye's older sister Rocket Dog took dominance. Hawkeye stayed in Whiskers until about 3 years old until in December 2007 she was evicted by Rocket Dog along with her littermate sister Cruise and two younger sisters Petra and Cheetara. The 4 evicted females stayed together until somtime in December they met up with three wild males named Al Pacino,Al Capone and Al Catraz and founded a new group called Baobab. Baobab consisted of just the 4 evicted Whiskers females and the 3 wild males during formation so 7 members. Hawkeye was not older than Cruise but was older than Petra and Cheetara so the position of dominant female could have been taken between Hawkeye and Cruise. Hawkeye took dominance with wild male Al Pacino. Cheetara and Petra disappeared soon after. On January 25,2008 Hawkeye(dominant female) gave birth to two males Mumbulu(VBBM004) and Kiboko(VBBM006) and four females Kiango(VBBF005),Njovu(VBBF007),Zikomo(VBBF008) and Kaya Mawa(VBBF009). All 5 pups survived and was the first litter born in Baobab group. Hawkeye's sister Cruise gave birth 4 months later to 3 pups. Within that same month of April Hawkeye gave birth to another litter on April 13,2008 to Moby(VBBM013,Honey(VBBF014) and Porcelain(VBBF015). Her three pups survived to adulthood and still alive today. Then in July there was a group split and after the two groups reunited pregnant Cruise took dominance away from Hawkeye. Cruise gave birth to her litter on September 15,2008 to 5 pups. After Cruise gave birth Hawkeye took dominance away from Cruise and took back dominant female position. On November 26,2008 Hawkeye gave birth to two pups Fatty Mc Fatty and VBBP024. VBBP024 disappeared on April 1,2009. On Februarry Cruise gave birth to a litter and on March there was a change of dominant male when Al Pacino lost dominance to Al Catraz. Hawkeye's daughters Porcelain,Honey,Njovu and Kaya Mawa and Kiango will become pregnant. Hawkeye gives birth to a litter on May 3,2009 to VBBP034,Shenanigan,VBBP036,VBBP037 and VBBP038. Only one pup Shenanigan was named from that litter. Hawkeye's next litter in Baobab arrived on September 19,2009 when she gave birth to Akiko,Bumpy,Leptis Magna and Lionel. That was Hawkeye's last known surviving litter and Cruise gave birth in October. Hawkeye died on April 1,2010 from possibly run over by a vehicle on a main road or disease. Cruise took dominance after her. Category:Whiskers Meerkats